The Distortionist
by Averta
Summary: “You’d best stay away from them.” “They’ve hurt me badly...” “One could say they’re abusive.” “I hate them. Care to join me?” *All credit goes to GHOST, I don’t own the song, and the fanfiction was entirely inspired by the song!*
1. Death of Hypocrisy

Broken mirrors rested on the rotting floor covered in mold, as a metal bat lay in the mess of scattered glass. Visible on the glass that remained on the wood frame, were droplets of tears, and cyanide that slide between the cracks.

What satisfied me was the dead body that lay in front of me, eyes rolled to the back of the head, and pale skin before death.

"Hehe... hahaha!!!"

Lightning struck somewhere nearby the mansion, the thunder roaring through the hallways into the room I was in. Rain slipped through the boards and small splotches of raindrops splashed silently on my suit.

But I didn't care.

Smiling, I walked out of the wrecked room to the common room on the first floor, two floors below me. As I decended the staircase, I looked into the halls to make sure there wasn't a rabid animal hiding somewhere. Though it wasn't very thorough search through just a glance, I had particularly good hearing, so even just a slight scitter across the floor would be brought to my attention.

I stopped at the first floor and entered the common room, taking a moment to look at the steps that led to the basement. The darkness that consumed that area of the mansion almost seemed like a real person. Like someone had occupied that entire two floors.

In the old fridge, I grabbed a pinkish apple with brown spots, and took note of the bugs that crawled in the corners of the compartments.

As I took a savory bite of the fruit, I sat down on the musty sofa, pillows near both armrests. I took my rightful place there, laying, my feet and head resting on the dusty pillows.

 _My job is finished._

I snatched the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV, but to my dismay, no response.

 _Shit... the electricity is out._

I threw the useless device across the room at the TV, breaking the screen, wires and other electrical materials revealed.

Without anything else to keep me amused, I turned on the radio instead, and surprisingly, I got a signal.

 _"We have now reached the end of the third month that the mayor of Vocapolis has gone missing, along with his family, portrait, and entire fortune. Through several police searches and investigations, they are now spreading the search to suburbs and other surrounding cities. If you have any information that would aid in the search, please dial..."_

I chuckled again, and thought, _what idiots, he's dead._

Though police wouldn't presume someone dead after three months, I would've already. Someone as important as him would've been found a long time ago if he was alive and in their area. After six more years of worthless searching, he would finally be presumed dead.

 _Unless..._

"Haha!!"

I couldn't hold back a laugh. The image of bringing his dead body right to the police station was hilarious. The looks on their faces would be priceless! Though, it would be a a shame to not be able to take a picture, since I had no working photographic devices at the moment.

As I continued listening to the radio, I gazed at the portraits of many generations that lined the walls. Most of the people displayed had blonde hair and varying colored eyes. But the color that was most common was red. Just like blood.

The freshest portraits were either sides of the broken TV, the faces etched into my brain, into the darkest corners of my mind. The two pairs of red eyes and blonde hair looked at me with pure boredom, but as I looked deeper into the the orbs, I saw resentment, deep rage.

And I had ended all of that today.

All it took was three months worth of games.


	2. Beginning of Entrophy

"P-please! Let me go!!"

A man in his mid forties pounded on the walls and yanked on the bars of his cell. His chin now had dark hair that was visible, sight that he was growing a beard. If it was a normal day for him, it would've been cleanly shaven.

His clothes though, was a complete wreck. His tie was still hanging around his neck, which I had used to make him black out. His coat had several coffee stains and even the smear of frosting from a donut, and his shoes that were once shiny and flawless were now dull with scratches and dirt.

I smiled at the sight. But this was only the beginning! His torment and suffering was only about to get worse.

I crossed my arms theatrically, and walked out of the darkness into the light that was produced by a single lightbulb. He looked at me with terror, my red eyes sneering into his brown ones.

"Long time no see."

He flinched at the use of his overused pick-up line. The one he said in front of my family before the massacre.

"Wh-what d-d-do you want Y-Yohio?" He stammered, trying to back away into one of the dark, moist corners of his prison.

"I thought you would've already known. But, I suppose someone as stupid as you would like a little recap."

I pulled out two documents from my suit, and threw them at him vertically through the bars. The papers spilled out onto the floor, and he read them before realizing what they were.

"Th-the will of... you're parents?"

"Bingo!"

He jumped in fright when I exclaimed in joy, and I laughed. It was almost too easy.

"I'm sorry... I'll give you anything you want, any money you want, just please let me go." He begged, getting on his knees.

"Hm..." I then glared at the insect in disgust. "I think not."

His eyes widened in fright, and tears slid down his cheeks. How pathetic.

"You took everything from me, so it's only fair that I do the same. We're going to have a party! And I have everything that you hold near and dear most!"

He shook his head in disbelief. He knew what I was talking about. His wife, children, money, everything. But I had a game I wanted to play first, the fun is only getting started!

"N-no... no no no no!!"

His cries fueled my entertainment, and I cackled as he wailed for me to stop.

After a minute or so, I took a deep breath, and grabbed the keys to unlock the cell. Leaning against the wall was a large book I took from the library, a book about the human mind that I found rather intriguing compared to other books. I loathed books that spoke of fantasies that children wished for and never got. This was reality! This is what you got! And nothing will change that!

I opened the door, took a large step in, and slammed the book against the side of his goddamn face.

It took a while, but at last he awoke in the chair I had made specially for him. His wrists were tied to the armrests, and ankles to the legs of the chair. His chest was also tied to the chair, to prevent as much movement as possible, but to had some movement to make it more fun.

His half-open eyes glanced around the room before he realized his situation and started to thrash around, but was restrained and could only look around, imagining what I could do.

On my left was a large mass covered by a tarp, this was my first thing to destroy of his. To start the pain slowly and gradually make it worse. To show him the pain that I felt when he destroyed what was mine.

"Shall we get started?"

I stepped out in front of him, and he trembled. The fear had to be grasping at his sanity, but I couldn't let him go crazy so soon! I had a whole plan for him, he can't go nuts on the first day!

"N-no!"

Despite his decline, I yanked the tarp off of the object, and underneath it was his portrait from his office and all his cash, which I had managed to steal before he came to.

"You know, you need some better security. Stealing this stuff was like taking candy from a baby."

In my coat pocket, I pulled out a box of matches, and lit one of them.

"No, please!!"

I dropped the match, and a bonfire was created in the room.

As he yelled and screamed as he watched his money go to waste, burning into ashes. But the painting I saved for last. I waited until the bonfire was at least six feet tall, and I leaned the portrait forward, and let the flames lick the paint. The paint started to melt, distorting the original picture.

After a minute or two, I lifted the painting away from the dying fire, and looked at it. In my opinion, it looked much better than before. The eyes and mouth sloped in odd directions, and many of the colors mixed together, making ugly browns and greens. The mayor of Vocapolis was a piece of shit, and the current state of this painting showed who he really was.

I looked back at him, and he was now weeping hideously, his eyes filled with tears and his face red. His wrecked clothes looked even more torn from his struggle, making him appear even uglier than ever.

"Come on, you can lose it now. I haven't even killed anybody, for God's sake." I complained, letting the painting hit the floor on its backside.

I used my fingers to massage my temples, the image of this pathetic murderer giving me a headache. He was supposed to be begging, screaming, or at least apologizing like me meant it.

"Yohio... why are you..."

I perked up when he mentioned my name, a word that he didn't deserve to have the right to say. I was about to grab my whip, but his next question made me freeze.

"Why are you... avenging your parents?"


	3. The Dulling of Audition

My right eye twitched at the question he had dared to ask.

"Wh-why? That's all you have to say?" I hissed, my anger rising.

"Th-they... you don't have any reason to avenge them... I've seen your records, medical records too... you shouldn't have any reason to avenge them!!"

Flashbacks started to flush into my mind, disturbing my rage. I refused to give in to the bastard who took everything away from me.

I clenched my first, the urge to smash up his face becoming overwhelming.

"You have no fucking clue what I had to go through when they died. Why the hell do you think you have any right to speak of them?"

I pulled back my fist, now hard as a rock, and rocketed it at his face.

"You know absolutely nothing, you bastard!!"

A crack could be heard, echoing throughout the bottom floor of the abandoned mansion.

Borderline Personality Disorder.

Those three words have stitched themselves into my mind, haunting me for years. Doctor and therapist appointments, all resulting in the same diagnosis. BPD.

In my head, I never had a clear image of my parents, or any of my family. It was always a mix. They could appear nice and caring one day. Then abusive the next.

At school, kids would call my narcissistic and a sociopath. Getting beat was a daily routine. And neglect was something that was expected like a holiday.

The portraits that hung on our walls were the only things that could set my mind straight. They would help me distinguish right from wrong, and help me decide the fate of this man.

And...

That's the reason why I am so desperate, so _thirsty_ to see the unfortunate end of this sinner.

I smiled as I closed the blinds, the mayor of Vocapolis waking up.

On my right and left were two chairs, one with a grown woman, and the other a girl in her teens.

"Wh-what is this?!"

I chuckled to myself as he took in his new surroundings. He was now in a secluded room with a window in it and small holes along the edge of the glass to allow sound to travel between the rooms. It was the perfect set up.

I peeked in between one of the blinds, and nearly burst laughing when I saw him struggling in his chair, trying to ascape. This was my home, no one could escape.

"So, are you ready to atone?" I asked, walking over to the teenage girl, who was starting to awake as well.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He screamed and yelled empty threats, trying to get me to stop what I was doing. He had no idea what scene was about to unfold in this room.

"You've been horrible to my family for too long. Now, I shall do the exact same thing to you."

I heard a gasp, and then stammering in his voice.

"N-no... stop it!! Not that!!"

I grabbed a chain off the table nearby and started to wrap it around the arm of the girl, and then she snapped awake. When I tightened it, she screamed as the links pinched her skin, her entire body trying to escape its restraints.

Then, I ripped off the duct tape that was placed over her mouth.

"AAH!!"

I yanked and pulled in the chains, fueling the fear and hurt that the girl felt, and fueling my amusement. The man in the other room yelled at me, telling me to leave her alone. But the fun had only just begun!

With a hard tug, I heard flesh rip.

A large gash was made on her upper arm as blood began to create a puddle beneath her chair. I unwrapped the chain off her arm, and then repeated the process with her other.

The mother was finally awake at this point, and could see the peril her daughter was in.

"Hahaha!!"

I grabbed a large machete from the table and put down the chain. With the large chuck of flesh ripped off the skin, I easily started to cut off her flesh from her bones, the blood now forming a sea at my feet. Mortified, her mother passed out as one arm was completely rid of flesh, and the girl passed out as well. Or was dead.

"Damn you Yohio!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

He obvious struggling and continuous empty threats only made me laugh louder as his daughter's arms were only bone, the flesh in a bucket. She had to be dead by now.

I grabbed a cold bottle of water and started to dump it on his wife, and then slapped her until she woke up.

When she regained consciousness, I pulled out a small dagger from the sheath at my hip, and started to cut her slowly across the collarbone. Blood oozed from the cut and the red fluid slid down her chest and stained her clothes. When I made it about halfway through the cut, I ripped off the tape.

"AAAAH!!!"

Her scream was even louder than her daughter's, and her scream got even louder when her blood was added to the enourmous puddle beneath me.

As for the mayor, he constantly pleaded for me to let her go, but I laughed at his torment. I wasn't going to stop. He never stopped when I pleaded on my knees.

I started another cut from the top of her left shoulder and the blade slithered down her arm to the top of her wrist. I did so with the other as well, more blood dripping from her body and her scream becoming more desperate and hideous.

Then, I did the same to her legs. Muscle and bone became visible as I cut into the tanned skin of her thighs. She started to lose volume in her scream as I made it to her ankle.

"For gods sake."

I started to slap her across the face again, trying to keep her awake. Each slap brought her back, and her scream got louder. Even louder than before. I grinned.

As I continued to cut her more and more, her eyes started to grow dull. Her skin was tinted red as she ran out of blood, and at one point, she stopped screaming and squirming altogether.

"No... Yohio... Why..."

 _There is still more for you, you fucking idiot!_

I started to cut off her flesh and fill the large bucket with that as well, making sure the sounds of her flesh being cut and thrown were very audible.

It took several hours, but soon the skeletons that were once two girls was all that remained. I had several buckets full of their flesh and organs, and most of the blood on the floor. No matter. I could easily just scoop it up with a cup and add that to the stash.

"Yohio... why did you... how did you..."

Out of irritation, I grabbed a bone from each skeleton, and I walked into the mayor's room, holding both of them in hand.

"You can figure out what I did."

I tossed them on the floor to lay in front of him. Mortified, he finally shut up.

With a comforting silence, I grabbed the buckets and started to haul them to the kitchen, where they would be put in a large freezer.

 _I hope he likes candy and soup._

 **End of chapter three.**

 ** _Ah, yes. The violence and gore. Sorry if this chapter took a while, I was starting other FanFictions and eighth grade has been pretty crazy for me._**

 ** _By the way, if you read the chapter title, I would like to clear something up. That is NOT a typo. It's referencing to one of the five senses, and audition is the terminology for hearing. Thus, this chapter is about dulling hearing. If you start to connect the dots as this FanFiction progresses, you'll see where this is going and why I chose the five senses as a part of this series._**

 ** _Please forgive me if there are any typos or if chapters take forever, I have two other FanFictions that are currently in progress. If you wish to, check them out._**

 ** _Thank you readers for reading Chapter three of The Distortionist!_**


End file.
